Maybe One Day
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: While Rin and Nitori meet up at Makoto's house for a double date with Makoto and Haru, Rin sees Ren and Ran after over five years. Much to the shock of Nitori and Makoto, Rin gets along perfectly with them. Nitori is more than pleased, leading him to bring up the idea of their future later that night. (Quick one shot that I wanted to post on Rin's birthday! Enjoy!)


"Rin, are you sure about this…? Neither of them knows me very well… What if they don't end up liking me?" Nitori shoved his hands deeper into his jacket pockets, lowering his gaze to the ground.

Rin shook his head, sliding his hand into Nitori's left pocket and guiding Nitori's hand out and locking it with his own. "What's not to love?" Rin responded, the words coming naturally.

"I'm just worried I won't fit in. You've known both of them since grade school; you know each other so well…"

"That doesn't matter. I know you just as well, because I love you. And they will too." Rin tightened his grip reassuringly on his boyfriend's hand.

Nitori nodded, still a bit nervous about this whole "double date" thing. It had been Makoto's idea, and of course Haruka wouldn't miss a chance to go out with Makoto, and Rin the same for Nitori.

They reached Makoto's house, so Rin knocked lightly on the door, shifting on his feet a bit. Makoto himself was the one to open the door, smiling brightly and inviting the couple in.

"Hey, Aiichirou-kun, I haven't see you in a while, how have you been?" Makoto smiled warmly, eyes gazing down at Nitori.

"I've been good!" Nitori tried to match Makoto's smile with the same intensity. "How have you been?"

"Great! I've had to keep Haru happy while the weather is bad-" Makoto couldn't finish his sentence because of two kids running into the room.

Nitori noticed that Rin's eyes got wide at the sight of the children.

"Ren and Ran sure have gotten older…. They were only three when I saw them last…" Rin murmured, watching as the kids fell into place behind their older brother.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been here since before you left…" Makoto bent down and looked between each of the children. "Ren, Ran, do you remember Rin?"

"Is he the one that Haru-chan always talks about?" Ren asked, tilting his head.

Makoto laughed. "Yeah, if anyone can get Haru talking, it's Rin."

Ran's eyes widened, and she stepped away from Makoto and towards Rin. Rin seemed surprised, but he looked down at her kindly as she stared at him. "I remember him! He brought Ren and me those little fish plushies from the aquarium!"

Rin rubbed the back of his neck in thought, before smiling. "Right! I remember that!"

Ran giggled and threw her arms around Rin's legs. Much to Nitori's surprise, Rin smiled and scooped Ran into his arms, balancing her on his hip steadily. Ran laughed even harder as Rin tickled her side, and it seemed that Rin was having just as much fun. Nitori was in awe, smiling at how adorable his boyfriend was being. Haru walked in on the scene after a moment, and even he cracked a tiny smile. After a few more seconds of Rin messing with Ran, they were both a bit out of breath, so Rin set her down gently, still chuckling lightly. After a moment, Haru gently took hold of Ren's hand, and walked over to Ran to do the same. He started leading them to the kitchen, where their mother was, and Rin heard him mutter something like "I've been tickled by him too, he's relentless, isn't he?"

Haru returned to the main room and instantly laced his fingers through Makoto's. Makoto smiled and chuckled gently. "Is everyone ready to go?"

* * *

"So, did you have fun?" Rin asked, as he slipped the dorm key into its lock.

"I did! I'm glad we did this."

"Me too, I'm happy that you didn't stay nervous the whole time. Otherwise I would have felt bad for making you go."

"Well, you didn't make me. I was nervous, but I wanted to go on a date with you, since we almost never get to."

"I suppose so. We had fun, and that's what matters, yeah?" Rin grinned as they stepped inside the room.

Rin and Nitori instantly settled into their usual routine. They put their wallets back into their book bags, took off and hung their jackets, and settled on to Rin's bed, snuggling against each other. As nitori rested his head on Rin's chest, he spoke what he had been thinking all night. "You know, you were really great with Makoto-senpai's little sister."

"Hm?" Rin looked down at Nitori. "You think so? I didn't think I did anything special."

"No, maybe not, but you were extremely cute and playful with her."

"Well, I do have a younger sister myself."

"I know, I was just saying how adorable you were." Nitori pulled his head back and looked Rin in the eyes, smiling warmly. He paused a moment, before continuing. "You'd make a great dad."

Rin went a bit stiff at this, but he wasn't angry. "I don't think so… I don't know anything about being a father."

"Clearly you were doing something right with Ran, she loved you."

"Maybe… but I didn't have my dad for a lot of my childhood… I wouldn't know what to do or what to say…"

"None of that matters as long as you love your child. If you love them, you're doing everything right."

"You're really wise for a high school student." Rin smiled and kissed Nitori on the forehead. "For the record… Despite how I think I would do as a dad… I hope you and I have kids someday."

Nitori smiled brightly. "I hope so, too."

* * *

AN: Hello there! Well, this is just a quick little story that I wrote yesterday. I love the idea of Rin being a big softie when it comes to kids, and I could have written an entire novel on the subject, but for now I just wrote a one shot!

Sorry I didn't include the date in this, and for you Makoharu shippers, sorry there isn't much cuteness between them, but this is mainly meant for Rintori (especially since it's Rin Rin's bday today!)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, please rate and review!

(Also... if you have any prompts that you want me to write, message me or leave it in a review on this story or another story of mine. I won't write any smut, but other than that, I can write mainly anything. My main ships are Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa, and Seigou from Free!, Ereri and Jeanmarco from snk, Tamaharu from ohshc, Gerita and USUK from Hetalia, Nezushi from No.6, Frostcup/Hijack from httyd/rotg, and Preciousmetalshipping from pokemon)

Thanks everyone! :D


End file.
